Innocence
by LaSilvana
Summary: "L'innocence est quelque chose de fragile. Quand elle disparaît, elle disparaît pour toujours". A ses yeux, Poudlard ne sera plus jamais un endroit sûr. Traduction.


Cet OS est une traduction d'un texte espagnol écrit par Phoenix . G . Fawkes, que je tiens à remercier de son accord et de sa disponibilité.

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Phoenix . G . Fawkes (je suis obligée de séparer son pseudo par des espaces, Document Manager ne le prend pas sinon...).

Note : le texte qui suit prend place à la fin du tome 6.

* * *

><p>'C'était le tableau d'un magnifique petit bourg allemand, et ça me rappelait ces villages français sur les tableaux de Cézanne. Très paisible. Idyllique. Ca ne m'évoquait rien de spécial avant d'en lire le titre. Ca s'appelait Dachau. Et je me suis dit : personne ne pourra jamais plus regarder ce tableau de la même manière, ou penser à Dachau comme à quelque chose qui ne soit pas un camp de la mort.'<p>

Les instruments de la nuit de Thomas H. Cook

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un jour, quand elle était toute petite et coiffait encore ses cheveux en grosses tresses et non en un chignon serré, son père les avait emmenés en voyage à travers le continent. Ses souvenirs sont un tourbillon confus d'images, incluant des montagnes, des villes et des rivières ; des petits bourgs pittoresques, des châteaux anciens, des vallées verdoyantes s'étendant à perte de vue et des tours de fer s'élevant jusqu'au ciel. Elle se souvient du soleil faisant briller l'eau de la Méditerranée, laissant apercevoir la Corse au loin. Elle se souvient de montagnes tellement enneigées qu'elles lui faisaient penser à une meringue sur le point de fondre dans sa bouche. Elle se souvient de promenades le long de canaux étroits, l'écho de ses pas raisonnant sur des murs de pierres millénaires et elle se souvient s'être tordu la cheville entre les ruines du Colysée.

Les souvenirs sont si nombreux et si éloignés qu'ils se mélangent et se confondent, mais l'un d'eux ressort de l'ensemble. C'est le souvenir d'un petit village de maisons aux toits rouges et aux murs blancs, au sommet de collines ondulantes dominant une vallée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés là pour se reposer. Leurs parents rendaient visite à de vieux amis pendant qu'elle et ses frères exploraient l'endroit.

Bientôt, ils connaissaient les bois de feuilles ocres où jouer à cache-cache, leurs pieds avaient foulé les sentiers perdus au milieu des collines, ils avaient appris à pêcher dans la rivière sous la lumière dorée du coucher de soleil. En peu de temps, ils connaissaient chaque détour, chaque petit recoin qui entourait le village et ils avaient l'impression que ces espaces leur appartenaient, autant que les montagnes brumeuses où ils avaient grandi. Jamais auparavant, elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre ni autant en sécurité dans un endroit éloigné de sa maison que dans ce village, où le temps paraissait figé et où la magie de l'enfance semblait pouvoir durer éternellement.

Le jour avant de partir, ses frères et elle sortirent se promener afin de parcourir son coin préféré une dernière fois. Elle se souvient s'être tenue sur le pont à contempler les derniers rayons de soleil étincelant sur l'eau de la rivière. Elle se souvient s'être sentie heureuse et en sécurité, escortée par ses grands frères. Elle se souvient avoir pensé qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mauvais dans ce monde s'il existait des lieux aussi beaux que celui-ci. Elle se souvient du murmure du plus âgé de ses frères dans son oreille : « ne t'inquiète pas, petite. Nous reviendrons ».

Et même après que ses deux frères eurent été assassinés durant la première année du régime de terreur de Grindelwald, même après être devenue une orpheline de plus parmi les nombreux orphelins de guerre, elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et se souvenir de ce crépuscule sur le pont pour se sentir en sécurité. Le nombre de morts provoqués ce jour-là n'importait pas, l'extension des ténèbres autour d'elle n'importait pas, quand perdurait dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'un lieu aussi magique, où l'innocence de l'enfance restait intacte. C'était son dernier havre de paix, son dernier espoir dans un monde de plus en plus sombre.

Ce ne fut qu'après la mort de Grindelwald que l'Europe découvrit l'ampleur des horreurs perpétrées par cet homme. Des atrocités si effrayantes que même les moldus en eurent connaissance et qu'encore aujourd'hui ils avaient peur d'en parler à voix haute. Des démonstrations de la méchanceté la plus terrible, des preuves de la cruauté décharnée. Des millions de morts, leurs corps pourrissant au soleil ou réduits en cendres. Des jeunes sans dents ni cheveux, des enfants chez qui l'on pouvait compter les côtes. Et dans leurs yeux… Dans leurs yeux, l'obscurité la plus profonde.

Et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux et penser à ce village de maisons aux toits rouges sans avoir des frissons. Son refuge personnel, sa propre enclave de paix avait été définitivement détruite. Son enfance se termina là, lorsque Grindelwald, avec une estocade d'outre-tombe, anéantit son dernier vestige d'innocence pour toujours.

Ces derniers temps, elle pense souvent à ce village allemand. Chaque fois qu'elle parcourt les couloirs et voit la quantité d'élèves de ses cours diminuer de jour en jour. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la Gazette juste pour voir des nouvelles de plus de morts. Chaque fois qu'elle observe le crépuscule assise sur le bureau qu'elle n'arrive même plus à considérer comme le sien et se demande quelles horreurs se cachent derrière les ténèbres qui planent sur le château. Chaque fois qu'elle voit sur les visages de ses collègues – employés, maintenant ce sont ses employés – se graver l'impuissance et le désespoir.

Poudlard avait toujours été un endroit sûr à ses yeux. Construite durant une époque obscure, l'école avait été créée comme un refuge pour tous les jeunes ayant le don d'apprendre. Pendant un millénaire elle avait été une enclave de sagesse et de magie, une forteresse protégeant la prochaine génération de mages et sorcières.

Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité ici. Les murs de pierres n'avaient pas été souillés par la malfaisance de Grindelwald, ni par celui qui se faisait appeler « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » lui-même, qui même au sommet de son pouvoir, n'avait osé l'attaquer. Les guerres pouvaient déchirer le pays, mais Poudlard resterait indemne à travers les siècles, et les portes resteraient ouvertes pour tous ceux qui en auraient besoin. Pour elle c'était son refuge, son foyer après que Grindelwald ait anéanti le sien.

Mais maintenant, toutefois…

Maintenant, elle ressent de la peur. Les murs et les sorts ne lui offrent plus de sécurité et, quand la nuit tombe, la terreur lui tenaille la poitrine. Elle reste éveillée durant des heures, repassant dans sa tête toutes les horreurs qui peuvent se produire dans le château maintenant que le mage noir rode autour.

Elle ne peut plus regarder vers la Forêt Interdite sans se demander quelles horreurs se tapissent dans l'ombre, se préparant à attaquer. Elle ne peut plus marcher dans les couloirs déserts sans ressentir des frissons le long de son dos. Elle ne peut plus regarder ses élèves dans les yeux parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir.

Elle ne peut plus non plus se poster à la rampe de la tour d'astronomie sans voir le corps de Dumbledore à ses pieds, la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux sans vie. Elle n'était pas là cette nuit-là pour le voir mais elle l'a vu durant chacune des nuits qui ont suivi ; elle continue à le voir maintenant chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux avec la même clarté par laquelle elle voit ces enfants, tant d'enfants, torturés en Allemagne, dépouillés du moindre vestige d'innocence, d'humanité, preuve vivante de ce que la cruauté des hommes peut provoquer. Elle les voit encore dans ses rêves et sait qu'elle continuera de voir le cadavre de Dumbledore pour le restant de sa vie.

Les eaux du lac réfléchissent les rayons moribonds du soleil couchant, et pendant un moment elle croit voir le scintillement des eaux calmes d'une rivière au bord de laquelle son frère aîné lui avait promis qu'ils reviendraient un jour. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ses deux frères moururent en luttant contre l'armée de Grindelwald quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et cette rivière tranquille fut polluée par les cadavres de ses victimes.

Bientôt il faudra qu'elle retourne au château. Le couvre-feu est maintenant en vigueur de la même manière pour les élèves et les professeurs, un autre triste signe que la sécurité ne se trouve plus non plus à Poudlard.

Le son de pas irréguliers l'avertit qu'elle n'est plus seule mais elle ne se retourne pas. Elle sait qui est venu la chercher, aussi bien qu'elle sait que le soleil se couche à l'Ouest.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dehors comme ça. C'est trop… »

« … dangereux », elle l'interrompt d'un ton las.

« J'allais dire humide, mais ça aussi ».

Elle esquisse un mince sourire et il lui répond avec une grimace qui contorsionne son visage défiguré. Ils restent silencieux un moment, lui ayant toujours une respiration sifflante à cause de sa longue marche. Elle désirerait ne pas s'apercevoir de ça, comme elle désirerait ne pas s'être aperçue que la jambe de bois n'est plus un soutien suffisant pour son corps et qu'une canne l'accompagne maintenant partout. Les deux sont en train de vieillir et de perdre des forces rapidement, mais l'heure du repos semble s'éloigner de plus en plus. Dans ces moments sombres elle se demande si l'un des deux vivra pour profiter de la paix après la guerre. Dans ces moments vraiment sombres elle se demande si la paix arrivera un jour et si tant de douleurs et de souffrances auront valu la peine pour y arriver.

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas sûr ici, à l'extérieur ».

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus sûr là-bas, à l'intérieur, Alastor ».

Il la regarde avec son oeil magique, fronçant les sourcils. Elle a parlé sans réfléchir, mais ça lui fait mal de se rendre compte que ses paroles sont véridiques. Peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'elle essayait de le convaincre pour qu'il accepte le travail de professeur que lui offrait Dumbledore, elle lui avait dit que Poudlard était un lieu sûr. Elle ne pense pas qu'il l'ait cru, tout simplement parce qu'à ce moment-là déjà, Alastor ne croyait pas qu'il existe un lieu sur terre qui puisse être appelé « sûr ». Mais il l'avait écoutée et avait accepté. Tous deux ne se souviennent que trop bien ce qui en a résulté.

Le soleil est en train de disparaître à l'horizon, et les ténèbres gagnent du terrain sur la lumière.

« Tu penses qu'une fois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible quelque part, cela change cet endroit pour toujours ? Qu'il ne récupèrera jamais plus son innocence ? »

Il ne se montre pas surpris par sa question. Ils se connaissent depuis trop longtemps pour ça. En revanche il semble méditer sa réponse, ses deux yeux fixes sur l'horizon, les scintillements décroissants du lac se reflétant sur son visage, lui donnant un aspect encore plus grotesque. Finalement, quand il se met à parler, il le fait d'un ton pensif, en se grattant le menton.

« Tu te souviens lorsque nous étudiions ici ? Il y avait aussi une guerre alors, mais pour nous c'était très différent ».

C'est certain. La guerre contre Grindelwald était sanglante (elle qui y avait perdu ses deux frères le savait mieux que personne), mais elle faisait rage à des milliers de kilomètres et son ombre mortelle ne touchait pas la majorité des familles. Le danger qu'incarnait le sorcier était lointain et à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard la vie des étudiants s'écoulait normalement. Elle n'a jamais vu dans les yeux de ses camarades ce qu'elle craint de voir aujourd'hui dans ceux de ses élèves : rancune, peur, confusion, désespoir. Malgré ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils étaient parvenus d'une quelconque manière à conserver leur innocence. Innocence que les étudiants qui parcourent aujourd'hui les couloirs du vieux château, de simples enfants pour la plupart d'entre eux, semblent avoir perdue depuis longtemps.

« Le monde était divisé, mais nous, nous étions jeunes et nous nous sentions à l'abri », continue-t-il. « Nous croyions que Poudlard était un endroit sûr ».

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Poudlard était un lieu sûr à ce moment-là, Alastor ».

Il penche la tête sur le côté, haussant un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette fille qui est morte assassinée quelques années avant la chute de Grindelwald ? »

Elle sursaute au souvenir de la jeune Mimi, retrouvée morte dans des toilettes où elle n'a plus jamais osé entrer depuis malgré les nombreuses années écoulées.

« Nous pensions qu'ils avaient attrapé le coupable de sa mort, mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » Les jointures de la main qui tient sa canne deviennent blanches. « Nous pensions que nous étions en sécurité seulement parce que nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait, Minerva. Ceci est la seule raison pour laquelle Poudlard nous semblait être un lieu innocent. Parce que nous étions enfants et nous ne voyions pas plus loin que la surface ». Il soupire, et d'un seul coup il semble beaucoup plus vieux. « Une telle chose comme un lieu innocent n'existe pas, Minerva. Si nous le voyons ainsi c'est seulement parce que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe en réalité ».

Elle ouvre la bouche pour réfuter une affirmation aussi pessimiste, mais elle la referme aussitôt. Peut-être que c'est ça l'innocence ? Une période pendant laquelle nous sommes naïfs et confiants, où nous nous sentons heureux et en sécurité, et qui s'arrête une fois que nous découvrons que le monde n'est pas aussi sûr et beau que nous le croyions ?

Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dachau ? Elle l'avait vu comme un village enchanté, où la magie de l'enfance durerait éternellement… Mais maintenant elle sait que même à cette époque, quand Grindelwald n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, les événements qui transformeraient un village apparemment idyllique en un camp de la mort devaient déjà être en marche. Qui sait quelles rancunes et quels sombres secrets se cachaient, sous la surface de paix et de calme de cet endroit, et qu'elle avait été trop jeune pour voir ?

N'avait-elle pas, pendant ses jours en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard, partager ses cours avec celui qui deviendrait le mage le plus craint de tous les temps ? Poudlard était déjà un lieu sombre quand Tom Jedusor élaborait ses plans pour son règne de terreur et peut-être que ça l'était déjà avant qu'il ne naisse. Peut-être que l'obscurité se trouve à Poudlard depuis que Serpentard a construit la chambre qui cachait son terrible secret, ou peut-être que l'obscurité se trouve imprégnée dans la pierre angulaire du château. Peut-être qu'Alastor a raison et qu'il n'existe rien qui ne soit un lieu innocent. Que l'innocence n'est qu'un mirage que nous pouvons contempler tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe en réalité. Que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se dissipe.

Mais si c'est comme ça… Si c'est comme ça, à quoi ça sert de continuer à lutter ? A quoi ça sert de poursuivre cette guerre, s'ils ne peuvent pas récupérer ce qu'ils ont perdu ?

Non, elle ne peut l'accepter. Elle a besoin de croire qu'ils peuvent récupérer ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom leur a enlevé, parce que sinon, elle ne pourra continuer.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter ça, Alastor. Tu as vu les visages des enfants dans le château ? On devrait y voir de la lumière, mais il n'y a que de l'obscurité. On devrait y voir de l'innocence, mais il n'y a que du désespoir. Et je ne peux pas croire que ceci soit l'ordre naturel des choses ».

Cette fois ses deux yeux se fixent sur elle, l'intensité en eux tellement puissante qu'elle sent qu'ils la brûlent.

« Tu penses vraiment que nous étions mieux sans être au courant des crimes que Grindelwald était en train de commettre sur le continent ? Tu veux vraiment redevenir la fille naïve que tu as été un jour, les yeux fermés aux horreurs de ce monde ? »

La vision subite de files interminables de cadavres couvrant les camps en Allemagne lui vient en tête. Des cadavres de jeunes du même âge qu'elle, des jeunes qui subissaient des atrocités pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec ses camarades, sans connaître la vérité de ce qu'il se passait en-dehors des terres du collège. Elle pense à eux, et elle pense aux premières années de l'ascension au pouvoir du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et la naïveté avec laquelle elle avait cru que son règne de terreur durerait peu de temps. Elle pense aussi aux vains efforts du ministère pour occulter la vérité sur la mort de Cédric Diggory et à comment le monde magique continuait de fonctionner dans une joyeuse normalité pendant que celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé récupérait ses forces.

Non, elle ne souhaite pas redevenir la jeune fille ingénue qu'elle a été, elle ne souhaite pas en savoir moins que ce qu'elle sait aujourd'hui. Parce que s'il en était ainsi elle ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter que des atrocités continuent d'être commises, tout comme elle n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter ce qu'il s'était passé à Dachau puisqu'elle n'en savait rien. L'ignorance n'est pas une bénédiction. L'ignorance constitue des chaînes qui empêchent que les gens luttent contre les horreurs de ce monde.

A ses yeux, Poudlard a perdu son innocence.

C'est sa mission, maintenant, qu'elle ne soit pas perdue aux yeux des générations futures.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"L'innocence est quelque chose de fragile. Quand elle disparaît, elle disparaît pour toujours".

Les instruments de la nuit de Thomas H. Cook

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Dachau est une ville allemande située près de Munich. Il y a été établi le premier camp de concentration nazi érigé en Allemagne durant la seconde guerre mondiale ; les prisonniers en ont été libérés par les alliés en 1945, année où Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald.<p>

Et si vous voulez lire un livre qui vous donnera la chair de poule, lisez « les instruments de la nuit » de Thomas H. Cook ; quand je l'ai lu, à l'âge de 15 ans, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Note de la traductrice : Pour ma part, j'ai visité ce même camp de concentration à l'âge de 14 ans dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire, et le souvenir reste très vivace, encore des années après.

Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, tant sur le fond que sur la forme, tant sur le texte en lui-même que sur la traduction. Si certaines constructions de phrases vous semblent bizarres ou que vous avez des propositions pour que ce soit mieux dit, n'hésitez pas ! Toutes les remarques me font plaisir, et vos commentaires sur l'histoire seront bien sûr transmis à l'auteur.


End file.
